As a drill to be used for drilling, there is known a solid drill having a flute groove formed from the cutting edge at the distal end, and which is adopted in drilling of a substrate on which electronic components are mounted, for example. Since a bore diameter to be processed becomes smaller in accordance with miniaturization of such electronic components, a drill having a smaller diameter is also required.
In order to manufacture such drill, as described in PTL 1, for example, a method is employed in which a blank is produced by cutting a molded body to have a predetermined length, which is molded into a fibrous shape through extrusion molding and by firing the molded body. Then, a step forming process, a flute groove forming process, and the like are performed on the blank to complete the drill. As a method for molding a blank, a press-molding method such as the method described in PTL 2 has been studied.